The Child
by Adam Decker
Summary: Rita's child Dia Shi causes problems. Sequel to Ooze It. Sixth in Power Rangers Genesis series. Accidently speeled as Dia-chi


The Child

By Adam Decker

Overview: Rita's child Dia-chi causes trouble.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the power rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the sixth installment in the series: Power Rangers Genesis. You should read the other ones to better understand this one, but this could make it on its own as the start of a whole new season for these rangers, but I don't want to write much more of this, even if you want to read more of this. There is a whole year and a half of life missing from the rangers' history when we will start. Just in case you're wondering, this is the same Dia-chi that is in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: A once human Zordon created the power rangers. They are Nosaj, Rebmika, Yilib, Inirta, and Kacz. There was also a sixth ranger named Ilohea who just left the team because her powers were growing dim. They would be kept for possible use again someday. Zordon used the green ranger coin to rescue the rangers, and it is now in the hands of evil. Rita has formed a fortress on the moon to fight against the rangers until her child would be old enough to come back and help her. His life is accelerated, so he can come once he's fifteen and only one and a half years would have passed here. Today is the day of his arrival. Read more to find out.

At Rita's fortress on the moon…

"Rita," said Baboo, "I think I see a ship coming!"

"It looks like your child is coming to help us," said Squatt.

"Excellent," said Rita Repulsa. "It's about time that my evil child has come to destroy those rangers that killed his father."

"I thought they just sealed him away," said Goldar.

"Did I ever tell you what IQ is?" asked Rita.

"Is it your latest monster?" asked Goldar.

"No, you nimbrain! It measures your intelligence and yours is a 3!"

"What's it out of?"

"Much more than three!"

"That makes me feel stupid."

"You are stupid! You're as stupid as my brother who got Ivan destroyed because of his stupidity! Good thing that I banished him for the next 10,000 years until he learns how to act smart. Like that'll ever happen."

Goldar didn't like Rita as much as Ivan. He wanted to be led by a nice, strong man. But, he didn't have a choice of who to follow right now. If he was around when Ivan would come back, then he knew who he would follow.

In a few moments, the evil child entered the room. Dia-chi had already found a girl named Camille with whom to lead an army of his own. It was an army of fear. Soon, they would attack the rangers and do their best to destroy them. And, with a ranger coin, they could do even more damage.

At the command center…

Sirens had already gone off to alert Zordon about things.

"Aye, ei, ei!" said Alpha 5. "Zordon, why are these sirens going off when nothing is happening?"

"IT IS BECAUSE THERE IS A GREAT DISTURBANCE IN THE MORPHING GRID. IT SEEMS THAT IVAN OOZE HAD A CHILD WITH RITA AND HE IS ASSEMBLING AN ARMY OF FEAR TO ATTACK US. BRING US THE RANGERS. NOW IS THE TIME TO GIVE THEM THE GREAT POWER."

"Aye, ei, ei! I hope this works."

Alpha teleported the five rangers into the command center. Nosaj, the leader, went up to Alpha and asked, "What's going on?"

"Zordon should explain."

"RANGERS, YOU REMEMBER THAT RITA WAS GONE FOR A MONTH BEFORE SHE CAME BACK TO ATTACK US. WELL, SHE ACTUALLY STAYED ON THAT PLANET FOR A YEAR AND HAD A BABY THERE. THAT BABY IS AS OLD AS YOU WOULD BE AND IS GOING TO ATTACK YOU. YOU NEED THE GREAT POWER. SO I HAVE A FRIEND OF MINE COMING THAT WILL LEAD YOU ON A QUEST TO FIND THIS POWER."

"Who is it?" asked Inirta, who was now dating Kacz because they seemed right for each other (and were the only rangers who weren't dating).

"HE IS THE PERSON WHO CREATED THE POWER COINS NOT TOO LONG AGO. HIS NAME IS NINJOR AND HE WILL BE HERE SHORTLY."

Shortly meant a few seconds because he entered almost right after Zordon said this. He took the rangers to the temple of power where they competed for this thing called the great power. In the end, all were worthy to receive it. They found out that they had animal spirits that could call new zords to help them in battle.

"Nosaj," said Ninjor, "you have the spirit of the salamander."

"A salamander?" asked Nosaj. "Why a salamander?"

"Because you have the power to survive like they do out in the desert. Rebmika, you have the power of the cobra. You are strong and fight against evil things well."

"It's a good thing that I can strike them down," said Rebmika.

"Yilib, you have the power of the whale. You have big potential in this big world of ours."

"That's a good one," said Yilib.

"Inirta, you have the spirit of the camel. You are tough and can go through the big situations with endurance."

"I like that," she said.

"And finally, Kacz."

"I'm a tick with eight legs?" he asked.

"No. You are a spider."

"That's much better."

"You have the power to go all sorts of places that others can't. You have potential."

Ninjor then turned to all of them. "You have the great power, and with great power comes great responsibility. Use it well. Defeat Rita and her son Dia-chi."

"Don't worry," said Nosaj, "we will."

At the power chamber…

The rangers' teleported back to the power chamber where alarms were already going off.

"Aye, ei, ei!" said Alpha, "Dia-chi has become the green ranger!"

"Well then it's morphing time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Ha, ha, ha," said Dia-chi. "You cannot defeat me."

"Just match us," said Nosaj.

The fight was on. The other rangers were being kept busy by the Tangas that had appeared, so Nosaj fought Dia-chi one on one. They fought in equally met stances. Not one move wasn't countered by another. They were equal in strength and skill. Dia-chi went up on a hill where he used his sword-flute.

Da, da-da, da-da-da

Out of the bay, rose the one, the only Dragonzord. The other rangers summoned their new zords and they fought. Lasers went off and swords clashed. The rangers didn't want to destroy something that could later be on their side, but they didn't have a choice. It went back to the bay, never to be seen again for 10,000 years. Dia-chi was defeated and put in a box to be guarded by people with animal spirits like them, also, not to cause any problems for a long time because only its spirit remained. Camille, meanwhile, made sure the green ranger coin went back into the hand of Rita while she left for the day they would come back. Rita was enraged. She had to destroy the rangers now, at all costs. It would take every bit of strength she mustered, but they had to be destroyed.

Stay tuned for the last installment of Power Rangers Genesis.


End file.
